


Jack's Call

by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes
Summary: What if Jack had called earlier. What if he had called when Emily was still missing.
Relationships: Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Jack's Call

“Why don’t we just take some call’s well we wait?” asked Sammy. He and Ben had gotten into a tiff about Ben and his notebook and were now just waiting for Pete Myers to call the hotline.

“Pete will be calling any second,” says Ben as the phone begins to ring, “see that’s him now.” Ben presses the answer button on the board and begins talking, “Pete buddy, yo-“

Ben is cut off by a new voice, “Pete? Who’s Pete? I don’t understand.”

Sammy goes completely still, but Ben doesn’t seem to notice. “How did you get this number, never mind I’m going to have to hang up we’re waiting for an important call says Ben but as Ben is reaching for the dump button Sammy grabs his arm. Ben look’s towards Sammy confused, “Sammy wha-“ Ben stops. There are tears going down Sammy’s face.

“Did you just say Sammy?” Asks the caller, pulling back Ben's attention.

“Yah, my cohost Sammy who seems to need an off air break so I’m just go-“

Sammy’s quiet voice cuts off Ben, “Jack?” his voice wavering.

“Sammy is that you,” asks Jack.

“Yah, yah it’s me” Sammy stutters, “Where are you, I’ll come get you.”

“I don’t know, it’s all just dark and cold.”

“Fuck, it’s going to be ok, I’ve been working so hard to find you, I’ll get you out of there.”

“How, how long has it been? Time is hard here.”

“Two years.”

“Two years, you should have given up, moved on.”

“Give up. How could I give up on you. I love you so much”

“I love you too, you shouldn’t waist your life looking for me.”

“It’s not wasting my life if there’s any chance of getting you back here with me. Searching is so much better then just sitting in our empty house wishing for you back”

“You should have moved on not stayed in that house.”

“I didn’t stay in that house, I went to King Falls looking for you”

“You’re in King Falls?”

“Yah, I’ve - “

“No, you can’t be there, that’s to close, to close to him,” Jack’s voice starts to distort, “you have to leave.”

“No, I can’t leave, I’ve made a life here, I need to keep looking for you.”

“I don’t have much time he’s noticed.”

“What, who’s noticed.”

“I have to go, I can’t let him hear you, I love you so much.”

“NO, don’t go, I love you, I love you so much,” the line clicks of as Sammy’s talking. Sammy starts sobbing and slumps into his chair.

Ben has been looking between Sammy and the desk. He reaches out grab Sammy’s arm. “Dude, are you ok,” He asks, “who was that?”

Sammy continues to sob as he says, “I’m sorry, I don’t… I can’t… he… oh my god.”

Ben pulls him into a hug, “hey it’s ok, you don’t have to explain, we can put on a best of, talk, or go home, whatever you need man.

“No, no I should give them some explanation,” say’s Sammy pulling away from Ben sniffling, “that was Jack Wright, he was the producer of shotgun Sammy, also… my fiancé.”

“Oh god, what happened.”

“Two years ago he just disappeared, he had a bag packed and his car was running and he was just gone, he had been wanting to go to King Falls, but instead he got taken by this fucking town, so I followed him, I didn’t know what else to do. I’m sorry”

“Why would you be sorry”

“I’m a liar, I should have told you.”

“No, it’s ok. I mean of course I could have helped but it’s ok”

“No. Its not, I should have told you the day I came to this shitty town, but I was to scared, and then I couldn’t figure out how to tell you, and then Emily disappeared and I couldn’t add this to that and-“

“Hey no, it’s fine. I just don’t understand how you’ve been dealing with this all on your own, I know how hard this is but you’ve just been suffering, on your own and I could have helped.”

“I just. I’m going to go for a walk.”

“I’ll join you, one second.”

Ben puts on a best of they go outside to talk.


End file.
